Starry Eyed
by lexxilou333
Summary: May 3rd 1998, the Day Harry Potter faced his greatest fear, the wrath of Ginny Weasley. One-Shot, if I get more plot bunnies I may just publish them here.


Starry Eyed

The Great Hall, probably the last place Harry Potter wanted to be right now, but his stomach had betrayed him, and that sent him in a desperate search for food. If he was thinking more clearly he would of chosen to go down to the kitchens, or call Kreacher, but it was too late he had already walked through the doors. Now, now he had to face everyone.

There they were, a brilliant cluster of red hair, sitting all together at the head of the Gryffindor table. The Weasleys. He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't sit with them, and yet he had to sit with them. If he didn't join them they would know he was brooding and Mrs. Weasley would never let him hear the end of it then.

Then, he saw it, the thing that made his thoughts stop, and his heart pound. A movement, from the redheaded end of the table. Her long auburn hair flowing behind her as she walked the length of the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley.

As if on their own accord, Harry's feet started to walk towards her.

There it was, that familiar gleam in her eyes. Where had he seen that before? When... and then it hit him, that notorious bat-bogey hex. They were swarming around his face and it was not pleasant, to say the least.

"Ginny!" he yelled, "Call them off! Call them off!"

And she did, but what came next wasn't much better. Deciding she would much rather inflict damage upon Harry's already sore body, she began to slap him and hit him with all her strength.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" she screamed, "I THOUHGT YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD, HARRY!"

"I-," Harry tried to interrupt, but Ginny wasn't having any of it.

"AND YOU BARELY SPOKE TO ME IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!

"Ginn-," he tried again to no avail.

"THEN THERE WAS AFTER YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOU AVOIDED ME!"

"Look-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!"

Tired of being screamed at in front of the whole school, he did the only thing he could think of to make her stop. He kissed her, fully on the lips. She struggled at first, Charlie and Bill stood from the table save they have to protect their sister. But soon they realised they wouldn't have to because Ginny had stopped struggling and was fully snogging Harry in front of the entire Great Hall.

Charlie and Bill looked at each other torn, do they let their sister have her moment, or pull her away and protect her in case she got hurt by him

"Don't worry about it," said Ron through a mouthful of food, "Just let it happen."

"More importantly, when did it happen?" questioned Mr. Weasley.

"Last year," replied Hermione, while sipping her morning tea.

Now all the Weasley's were watching them closely, all except Ron, he had seen enough of Ginny and Harry's exploits last year.

Charlie cringed, "If they don't stop soon, I'm going to pull them off each other myself."

"I'll help," replied Bill, distantly.

Then came a chorus of "Me too" from all the Weasley's.

"Your funeral" said Ron simply

Luckily the boys did not have to get up from their spots at the table, as Harry and Ginny soon pulled apart.

Foreheads pressed together, Ginny whispered only loud enough for Harry to hear, "I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too." he replied. With that he pulled her head against his chest and soon she let her weight collapse against him, as she began to cry.

Once all her tears had been spent, Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, "I'm still mad at you."

Harry chuckled, he knew he couldn't have been that lucky. "That's fine, let's eat, shall we?"

She nodded in agreement and soon they were walking towards the rest of_ their _family.

**A/N: Major cheesing at the end there right? But I had to do it. Now down to the business, I want to make these a series of one-shots because I'm not that creative and I only write when an idea for a story pops into my head and half the time I don't even finish writing the dang chapter. So I think some one-shots are a good idea for me. I do have another one already written, so if I see enough people are reading I'll publish that as well but from then I can't really promise consistent updates. Well, that is all! Review if you want to. **

**Oh! The title's a bit random, yah? Well here's my explanation. Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding. I was listening to it when this idea popped into my head. So look it up its a fully good vibe! And while you're at it check out the acoustic version, that's a good vibe as well. **


End file.
